Everlasting
by Syou
Summary: Yuu debates his lover's feelings when not hearing from him for a few days.


Everlasting

The soft pit pat of his feet echoed in his ears as he walked down the hall. The silence seemed to be mocking him, he hated this. He needed his other half, but he hadn't heard from him in days, he worried, he feared that he did something stupid. Peeking out the door, the cold rain hit the soft skin of his flawless face. Wait no, there was a flaw, there was a sad look set upon his eyes, his curiosity driving him to depression. Letting out an almost painful sigh, he step onto the grey stone steps and left the warm confines of the recording studio.

Walking down the chill sidewalk, the crisp rain flattened his hair, sticking golden strands to his neck and face like temporary glue. His clothes soaked through, clinging to his thin body. He didn't seem to notice the rain, maybe he thought it was the world's way of laughing at him, maybe he just didn't care. By the time he reached his apartment door he was soaked through, beginning to shiver from the chill that now settled upon him.

Dripping his way down the hall to his apartment he ignored the cranky neighbours that were complaining about him dripping everywhere. Fiddling with his keys he went inside to the warmth of his home. The warm air didn't seem to penetrate his cold body, so he decided on a hot bath before supper. Going to his room, he tossed his now water-logged-useless cell phone on the dresser. His room was small, simple white-washed walls covered in small colourful sharpie doodles, the few posters he had up were just to cover the blinding white that came in the morning. His bed, a single small mattress that held many snuggled secrets, a messy blanket formed in a ball on the end of his bed. Taking out some comfier pyjamas from the second drawer of his scattered dresser, he walked to the bathroom.

The bathroom's black and white checkered floor played tricks on his eyes, making him see spots when gazing at the pearly white tub. Setting the soft material on the ebony counter he turned the water on, waiting for it to warm before plugging the drain and allowing the bath to fill with liquid warmth. Removing his soaking t-shirt, he gazed into the mirror at his reflection, he looked horrible. His golden locks flat, his pale skin dotted with signs of cold, even his tattoos didn't look right to him. He shook all the thoughts from his mind and proceeded to undress, off with the ripped jeans and the chilly boxers. He looked to the silver band upon his left ring finger, it only made him feel worse, but he couldn't bare to let it go. He loved that man, he was his soon-to-be, but what could he have done to drive him away? Now bare he grabbed a towel from under the sink and set it on the counter by the dry clothes. Looking to the water he wished he could wash away the feelings he had, wash away the pain, wash away the fear, wash it all away. Turning the tap off once the tub was full, he slipped into its warm, releasing a sigh of slight contentment. He laid back, sinking under just for a moment, arising from beneath he pushed his hair from his face. Laying his head on side of the tub he closed his eyes in thought.

_iHis hands soft and gentle in their caresses, his smile of on everlasting happiness, his dark chocolate orbs dancing. His voice deep, but soft, he could make him melt every time he murmured a sweet 'nothing' his ear. Those sweet nothings weren't 'nothing' though, they were promises. Happiness and lust, through thick and thin, he wouldn't let them break apart. Snuggling into his lover's chest, his fair locks cast over his eyes. Those strands were pushed from his face by fingers as soft as a baby's._

"_Yuu-chan, I love you."/i_

Unaware of the tears welling in his eyes, he didn't want to think of this anymore. He needed him, but he wasn't there. Again sinking under the water to rid his face of the few tears that had escaped, he wanted this to stop, maybe he was just being silly, maybe he didn't do a thing, maybe he was just being paranoid.

"Pull yourself together Yuu you've been with this guy since high school, you're being ridiculous" he muttered to himself

But his thoughts dragged on. Was he being ridiculous? Was he absolutely certain he didn't do anything? His love knew that he and his closest friend were close to the point they'd give each other a small kiss. But it was nothing more than a peck on the lips, never anything past that. And that was just Tara, he could never do anything with Tara more than that, he knows it would hurt his love. He couldn't hurt his love; the pain of harming him could possibly kill him. And if he had a problem with the small kisses he shared with Tara he would say something, wouldn't he?

He huffed.

Of course he would have said something, if he has a problem, he would have said something. It's not like him to keep it from him; he would say something and try to find a way around it.

He couldn't take these thoughts anymore; he cleared his mind and pulled himself from the water. Shivering at the temperature change he reached for the soft white towel while pulling the plug and letting the water drain. Drying off he wrapped the towel about his hips while he took the hair dryer to his sunshine hair, not wanting his now warm body to be cooled by crisp water droplets. Once his hair was dry he unravelled the towel and tossed it onto the counter top and dressed. The cotton bottoms smooth against his skin, the polyester tee soft, grabbing the towel he left the bathroom. He went and got a pair of clean socks upon his feet and left the cloud like towel in the dirty laundry.

_iSoft sounds of pleasure./i_

He went and sat on the couch.

_iFull lips trail over his skin, leaving a mark at the base of his neck./i_

He turned the TV on and flicked through the channels until he found something worth watching.

_iBreath hitching when the right spot is hit, his body arching toward his loves in aching want and need./i_

The power went out.

"Oh come on!" he snapped

Tossing the remote onto the table, he flopped over, it wasn't late, he could still see. But it was a dull grey outside and he had nothing to do. Sitting back up, he grabbed a notepad and pen, scrawling off lyrics that were heartfelt towards the one he just couldn't stop thinking of. Writing this made his eyes once again well with the tears he didn't need. He flinched, the land line phone rang. Setting down the paper and pen he crawled to other end of the couch and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

A soft voice answered "Do you have power?"

"No, I don't" He wasn't entirely sure on who he was talking to.

"Alright, I'm coming over, by the way"

"Wh-" all he heard was dial tone "o is this…." Trailing off, he half pouted at being hung up on.

Getting to his feet he padded over to the kitchen to find something that he could offer to his unknown guest, but he didn't have a chance to find anything by the time the knock came to the door. Going to answer he peeked out to see his beloved best friend, Tara.

"Could have told me who you were." He huffed playfully

"Weeeellllll, you should know my voice by now Yuu-chan" The taller teased.

Sticking his tongue out at his friend, he let him in the house. His visit was short for he had to go and buy some new strings for his bass.

"How come your cell didn't pick up my call?" Tara asked wonderingly

"I walked from the studio to here in the pouring rain with no umbrella. It got water jammed" Yuu's voice was still kind of quiet, his thoughts still threatening to make him break.

"Ah, silly Yuu-chan"

A small smile flickered upon Yuu's face, but it faded after Tara's small kiss goodbye.

"I'll come back later, maybe, you know how I am in a music shop" Giggling, he left.

"I'll see you tomorrow anyway, Tara-chan, we still have recording to do. No worries, ne?"

"Kayy" You could hear his smile as he bounced down the hall.

_iSkin on skin, the smooth friction of him moving against him, his careful thrusts aiming for nothing but pleasure./i_

He couldn't take it anymore, he needed him, he needed to know. Picking up the phone, he dialled the number he knew all too well.

"hello?" His soft voice answered

"Shou-kun, could you please come over, please….its Yuu"

There was silence for a moment.

"Yea, I'll be right over"

"Okay, thank you"

Hanging the phone back on its base and went to sit down at the table until his arrival. When the knock came at the door he got up to greet him. Bringing him to the couch, the silence in the apartment filled his mind, the silence from the other man hurt his heart. Sitting on the couch, he waited until the brunette was seated.

"Shou-kun, this has been bothering me for days now. Have I done something to hurt you?" His voice was quiet, he couldn't bring himself to look at him.

His eyes welled with tears when he felt those soft hands upon his face, lifting his chin.

"Yuu-chan, I'm sorry I haven't called, that I haven't gotten one of the others to tell you. But I was sick. I didn't want to get you sick. I was going to call you today, but I was scared you'd be upset with me. Now I see that you thought different. I'm sorry, baby." He planted a soft kiss on his lips.

Throwing his arms around him, happiness overwhelmed him. He felt so dumb for his previous thoughts, but everything cleared away from him in this embrace.

"How about I make it up to you?"

Meeting the chocolate eyed lover, he nodded happily.

"If you wish Shou-kun"

Gentle hands cupped his face and brought him in for a soft kiss. At the feel of his soft lips against his again he couldn't help the slight noise of contentment escaping his throat, he was pulled closer. Strong but gentle arms wrapped around his body, his hands resting upon his loves chest. The kiss slowly lost it softness as it became for fiery and passionate. Feeling his hands drift down his body to lift him off the couch, he moved closer to his brown eyed lover and allowed him anything he wanted. Kisses, nips, gentle sucks, pleasing movements, anything Shou wanted, Yuu would let him have.

_i"I really mean it Shou…I love you with all my heart, I don't know what I'd ever do without you."_

_A smile played about his lips, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead he couldn't refrain any longer._

"_Then be mine forever, Yuu-chan, be mind for the rest time. Will you marry me?" He gazed into the ocean contacts._

_There was no words needed, he wrapped his arms around him, placing a kiss upon the luscious lips that said it all. A silver ring slipped onto his finger, a promise was made. That promise was kept close to their hearts, love, passion, happiness, all of these things in one little moment. _

"_Forever in your arms, I could ask for nothing more"/i_


End file.
